GaN-based semiconductors with high breakdown strengths are applied as power electronics semiconductor devices, high frequency power semiconductor devices, and so forth. The GaN-based semiconductors, however, suffer from “current collapse”, which is an undesired phenomenon in which application of a high voltage increases an on-resistance and significantly reduces a drain current, and this phenomenon is known to adversely affect the characteristics of semiconductor devices.